Not What It Seems
by fireicegirl16
Summary: <html><head></head>Artie and Anya, now married, are fetched from their honeymoon for a wedding ball, but someone kidnaps Artie and takes his place and now Artie has to save Anya before he loses her forever to a stranger she thinks is Artie. Rated M for lemons</html>
1. Prologue

Today was the day he was going to do it. He had everything ready, the picnic, the sunset and the ring.

Anya nearly stumbled upon the ring when she was looking for her slipper and he barely managed to hide it from her that day.

He had sent word to Anya from one of his servants, Joanne, so she could get dressed so that they could walk together. He managed to convince his bodyguards that he wouldn't go far.

He went to check on the picnic to see if everything was okay.

It was only a 10 minute walk from the castle to the picnic.

When he finally got there, everything was in order, the brown picnic basket, the candles and the cherry flambé with strawberries covered in chocolate.

Anya loved strawberries but she didn't eat much. He didn't blame her, she was used to eating little, sometimes for days. It was how she survived in her young age.

How he wished he could have taken away her suffering when she was young. She sometimes would wake up screaming and trembling form her nightmares. He tried his best to comfort her and make her happy. Although he didn't know much of her past, he didn't pry. She would tell him when she was ready.

He was very patient and he loved her more than anything and he was content to have her in his life.

He headed back to the front of the castle, assuming that Anya was already waiting for him. He smiled at the thought of her dressing up.

She always put up such a fuss with the servants, complaining that the dress was too tight or too itchy. But somehow, she tolerated it for his sake.

She was beautiful no matter what she wore, so he didn't care how she dressed but he always liked her better at night, when her clothes were off and she was naked underneath him, their hands clasped together, finger interlaces, thrusting into her as he looked into her eyes...

He caught the smell of a rose perfume and immediately recognized it as Anya's perfume. The one he bought for her.

He picked up his pace but didn't see her.

He turned slightly around and caught a glimpse of something red. He went after the retreating figure and realized it was Anya.

He would recognize her anywhere.

Her wavy light brown hair was just shy of her waist which swayed in the wind.

The red gown with golden embroidery was hugging her skin and flowed down to her ankles; where her red shoes glowed with golden sparkles. The edges of the dress were decorated with golden flowers.

The dress was the same style that his cousin, Fiona, wore.

He followed her, careful not to make any noise since her hearing was better than his.

He followed her and noticed she was walking towards the shrubs with beautiful red roses that shined.

She stopped and bent slightly, smelling the flowers.

She touched it gingerly, as if they were the most delicate thing in the world.

"How beautiful." she murmured softly, mesmerized by the flowers.

He planned to surprise her with a kiss on her cheek and a hug from behind but his lips said something else.

"Not as much as you." He said.

She jumped and turned around. Her arms and body quickly going into the defensive and she was so near punching his stomach that he took a step back.

She blinked and realized it was her boyfriend, Artie. She was so entranced by the flowers she didn't sense him coming.

She lowered her arms, her body returning to normal as she took in his red tunic with golden embroidery. She could make out his muscles in his arms and shoulders. They weren't huge but just right.

The ones she liked very much.

His face was no longer a child but of a man with his beautiful blue eyes and golden wavy locks that still looked the same after two years.

"Artie!" She yelled, her heart pounding from the shock. "Don't do that! I could've hurt you."

He laughed heartily, and smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Oh, I doubt that, you love me so much."

He loved joking with her, thanks to his drama class he used to take in Worcestershire.

He looked upon her bare throat and chest. The top of her breasts showed slightly.

"Hmph, keep that up and I won't love you as much." She said, folding her arms.

He pretended to be hurt and dramatically placed a hand on his heart. "That hurts, I thought you loved me but I guess it was my boyish charms or maybe the nightly…"

She stopped him with a kiss before he could continue. She knew what he was going to say next and if he did well… let's just say they probably won't make it in the castle, let alone their bed.

"Oh stop it, Artie, you know I'm kidding."

He smiled and hugged her while giving her a quick, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." She said. It was late in the evening when he called for her. He missed her too. He couldn't stay away long without her touch. When he finally had the chance, he made up in _special _ways that would make her scream in pleasure.

"Hmm, I missed you too my love and that's why," He began while grabbing her hand and walking back the way he came earlier. "I sent Joanne after you, I have something special planned today."

"Did I have to dress up?" She said, gesturing towards her dress. "You know I hate dressing up."

He smiled and twirled her around with his hand and pulled her close to his chest.

"You look stunning in that dress but I always preferred you without clothes on…" he trailed and she hid the blush on her face in his chest.

He always had to joke about their nightly fun whenever he had the chance but he only did it in private.

He lifted her face and kissed her cheek.

"You always look beautiful when you do that." He said which caused her to blush even more. He loved the way her blush crept on her cheeks and gave her a flirtatious look.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He said. He took her towards the forest.

After a while, they stopped and he covered her eyes with a cloth so she wouldn't see

"What are you doing?" she asked, while she instinctively tuned into her senses, trying to get a bearing of where she was and where they were headed.

"Don't worry. Just trust me."

And so she did, she trusted him and let him lead her. She distinguished the smells of roses and tulips and something else...

It smelled like food and candles burning.

"Are we close?"

"Sort of, just a minute more." True to his word, she felt a breeze on her face and it pushed her hair back and the smell of food and candles bombarded her nose.

He took off the cloth and she gasped at the scene in front of her.

A green cloth with yellow embroidery was on the ground and on each corner were lit candles on top of it. She noticed the candles weren't melting so it meant they were lit a few minutes ago.

A brown picnic basket was in the middle with plates and two glasses and a big bottle of champagne surrounding it. Roses were spread out around the cloth and bouquets of roses were on top of basket.

She stepped back slightly and felt Artie strong arms wrap around her stomach as placed his head on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" He asked softly.

She didn't say anything; instead she turned around and kissed him, _hard. _She pulled away and sighed. It was peaceful moment, in his arms. She felt safe, like nothing could ever harm her. She loved this feeling and Artie always made her happy.

"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled, took her hand and lead her to the picnic.

As they sat down and he took a plate and placed the strawberries covered in chocolate and the cherry flambé on it.

She was about to reach for the plate but Artie stopped her. "What?" She asked, surprised that he pulled away the plate from her.

"Allow me." He said while he grabbed a strawberry and held it to her mouth.

He wanted to feed her.

She blushed but ate the strawberry and felt the juices run down her throat and into her body.

They took turns feeding each other and talking about their day. He took out a bottle of champagne and poured some for themselves.

They drank it and looked out onto the sunset.

She felt the warm spring breeze on her face and sighed happily, feeling the warmth of the sun touch her skin.

He looked at her. She was so happy and he loved seeing the smile on her face. He would do anything for her to see the smile on her face and he felt complete with her. His world was upside down until she came and made it straight again.

He decided it was time to ask her. He took a big breath and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned and saw his face. He was smiling.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"yeah?" She said, wondering what he had to tell her.

"You know I love you more than anything in this world," He said.

She knew that and was sure of it but she wondered why he decided to say that right now.

"Oh, Artie, I know you love me." She said.

Then, unexpectedly he kneeled on the floor with one knee raised and took out a small black box. He opened and a ring with a small pink diamond sparkled on a gold band.

She gasped at the sight and he looked up at her. "Anya, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me and be my queen?" He asked with so much love and sincerity in his voice, tears came to her eyes.

_This ring here represents my heart  
>But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")<br>Yeah, because  
>I can see us holding hands<br>Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
>I can see us on the countryside<br>Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
>You could be my baby, let me make you my lady<br>Girl, you amaze me  
>Ain't gotta do nothing crazy<br>See, all I want you to do is be my love_

She was caught off guard and her voice got stuck in her throat. She loved him, she knew she did. But this…this was so unexpected but she didn't care as long as she was with him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered.

"Y-yes, I'll marry you. I do! I do! I do! I do!" She threw herself at him and they both fell while he placed the ring on her ring finger.

He was ecstatic that she said yes. He couldn't be any happier. He loved her and being together for the rest of their lives was what he always wanted and needed.

She was dropping tears of joy and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

He held her face and kissed her with all the passion and love he had in his heart.

"Thank you!" He said as he held her face in between his hands. "You've just made me the happiest man alive."

He kissed her long and hard and they lay down on the ground, entwined, feeding each other and smiling and with Anya checking her ring constantly that gleamed in the sun.

She was so happy and now her happiness would never end.

Or so she thought as a man looked upon them from a distance.

Jealousy and anger rushed through the man's veins; he was going to destroy the King of Far, Far away and make Anya his.

But to do that, he would need some kind of a plan and so he went to call upon the spirit of the Fairy Godmother…

* * *

><p><strong>The link for dress for Anya is on my profile so check it out.<strong>


	2. Honeymoon

"Anya…" She heard someone whisper in her ear. She was too tired to wake up and just wanted to sleep.

"Leave me alone." She murmured.

She heard a chuckle, and then felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Anya, wake up, we're here." A man's voice, a voice she knew all too well.

It was Artie, her husband.

She sighed loudly enough for him to hear her and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Artie's blue eyes and blonde hair.

He was smiling down at her, admiring her.

The way he always smiled at her made her feel so loved and special and she felt that nothing could ruin her happiness with him.

She sat up and stretched.

She knew what he meant from saying they were here. He meant their honeymoon.

"How long was I out?" She asked as Artie pulled her closer to him. Her body fitting perfectly into his, like a puzzle piece.

"Ever since the wedding." He smiled, his eyes glinting.

"Wow, that's a long time." She answered as she starts to remember the events of their wedding hours before.

Artie, standing near the altar, waiting for her in his royal wedding clothes.

Anya in a long white wedding gown with a veil covering her face and the train of the gown trailing behind.

She was nervous but when she saw him, she could only concentrate on him and struggled with not trying to run into his arms, her place of safety and warmth.

She remembers the look on his face when he saw her walking down the aisle.

Full of pride, joy, and love, lots and lots of love.

She remembers his words when the preacher asked if he wanted her. "I do," he said. "I take this beautiful woman that I've come to love over the years as my wife, my lover, and my best friend."

She blushed when the audience awed at him but he simply smiled and lifted the veil.

Before he kissed her, she said, "I love you, Arthur Pendragon You're the one I want to spend my life with. Here and afterwards."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly with his love and he dipped her while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She didn't concentrate on the audience, whistling and cheering and yelling.

She concentrated only on his lips moving against her own, the spark, the electricity and the tingle, increased by their bond, his hands roaming her back, lingering at the small of her back, his sign of wanting more.

After the wedding, they cut the cake together, took pictures, snuck kisses, and danced.

She was in her own bubble of happiness and felt lucky that she had the one thing she wanted the most.

Love.

Artie didn't know how to dance but she didn't mind, as long as she was in his arms.

When it was time go to their honeymoon, she changed from her wedding gown into a simple dress that fit her perfectly, showing off her curves.

She'd always prefer her old clothes where she could actually move. She didn't understand how princesses wore those big ball gowns that were so poofy that when you sit down, it blew up like a big balloon.

Anya only wore it if it involved going to big meeting with Artie or to a party. She hated those big dresses but she only tolerated it for Artie's sake.

That was the only reason.

"Well, you do like to sleep a lot." He said as the carriage came to a stop, clearing her mind from the previous events.

"Whoa," The dirver said as he calmed the horses. "We're here, your majesty."

"Thank you," Artie said as he descended down the stairs. "For driving us here."

He watched as Anya skillfully jumped down.

As usual, she went straight to the horses, her favorite animal.

She petted and talked to the horses as if they were humans and understood every word that left her lips.

She was different somehow, and Artie noticed that she was glowing, smiling more often and laughing a lot ever since they dated but this time it was stronger, now that they were officially married.

He took out their bags and then paid the driver.

"Thank you, your majesty."

The driver took it and rode off.

"So, " Anya asked as she grabbed her bags from him and walked towards the cottage. "We're here for a week, right?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Good, cause I am about to collapse. I am so exhausted and this dress is so not helping. I feel like ripping it off!"

Artie shook his head and chuckled. He secretly liked seeing how much of a fuss she put up whenever she was forced to wear dresses.

Frankly, Artie didn't mind what she wore, but dresses did make Anya look more elegant, showing off her curves.

"Stop laughing!" she said as she opened the door.

He stopped but the smile didn't leave his face.

She gasped.

"What? What is it?" Artie said as he quickly joined her side.

"Artie, did you do this?" she gestured to the inside of the room, no longer staring at him.

He followed her sight and smiled.

The was bed was moderate sized, fit for two people and was shaped like a heart with the color of bright red.

On the bed was a portrait of Artie and Anya, smiling and holding each other lovingly. Surrounding the portrait were petals of pink and res roses.

Next to the bed were lit candles on top of the dresser.

Artie knew she loved romantic things and Artie was a big romantic. If he ever had the chance before he met Anya, he was sure he could've won Guin over but now he didn't care anymore.

Only Anya got to see his romantic side, got to see many things.

"Yes, I did." He managed to have it prepared the day before when he told Anya he had something to do. "I wanted to show you how much I love you and I do."

When Anya looked up at him, her whole expression changing.

Something Artie saw frequently.

It was open, letting Artie see her emotions play on her face, filled with love, lust and appreciation.

Her smile beaming with a glow, enhancing her sincerity.

She was speechless and tried to speak through lump filled throat.

"This…I…I…You..."

"Anya," He whispered, interrupting her. He grabbed her bag and placed it next to the door.

She presses her body against his, their bodies automatically recognizing the other and immediately adjusting to each other.

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

He knew that she liked sweet, gentle, tender kisses filled with his love. When they pulled away for air, they made their way to the bed and he gently removed the portrait and placed it against the wall.

She went to the windows and was about to close the curtains when her senses kicked in and were heightened when she saw a shadow move in the trees. She focused her eyesight more to see anything but there was nothing there.

It was too dark, she didn't have time to close the curtains when Artie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"What ya cha doing?" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently.

"Nothing, just looking"

She knew that Artie had changed a lot. He was hardly the boy she met 2 years ago. He was different.

He was bolder, braver, and stronger.

She turned around, placing her hands on his chest.

"I have to change," she whispered. She was going to change, but not in the way he was expecting.

He kissed her lightly before going to sit on the bed and began taking off his shoes and rubbing his neck.

She walked slowly to Artie, who had a confused expression on his face.

She slowly slid down her dress, painfully slow and Artie was having trouble controlling himself as she tortured him.

After what felt like hours which only was a couple of seconds, she stepped out of her dress and walked slowly towards him.

She was wearing a light red bra that accentuated her skin tone and matching panties that hung low on her hip.

Slowly, she raised a leg swiftly over his lap and straddled him, sitting on top of his growing manhood.

"So," she whispered, her tone seductive as she places her arms lazily on his shoulders. Artie had placed his hands on her hips, holding her. "Mr. Pendragon. I expect this honeymoon to be the best. Do you plan on making my wishes a reality, your majesty?"

This was always their secret, their code, when it came to sex. No one knew about it and never will. It was their little fantasy, a fantasy that Artie really wanted to have right now.

"Only," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shudder. "If you let me fulfill my own"

Without realizing it, Anya had already began moving her groin over his, slowly, causing him to grip her harder.

Again, he whispered, his voice husky and turned on, "That's going to be a problem if you keep doing that, Mrs. Pendragon."

They both liked the sound of it. It made her feel special, complete, like it was meant to be there.

She answered him with a kiss on his neck, a hungry kiss that made him shudder as she bit him ever so gently which, always aroused him more.

She felt him harden underneath her and she whimpered softly.

Unconsciously, she ground her hips harder, wanting to feel him inside her .

Artie's hand skimmed her smooth back and shoulders.

He kissed her neck as she threw back her head, giving him more access.

He left sizzling trails of kisses down her neck, collarbone, the top of her chest and back up her jaw and nibbling her ear.

She shuddered in pleasure as gripped him harder by the shoulders, both grunting as she ground her hips against his.

She pushed him down onto the bed, causing the petals to flutter and she crawled over him like a cat, with lust in her eyes.

"These.." she said as she tugged at his tunic, "Need to come off."

She straddled his waist as he took of his tunic, then pulled her down for hungry, lust filled kiss.

His hands skimmed down her ass and squeezed gently.

She moaned into his mouth as he went back up to the clasp of her bra.

He let his tongue slide out, licking her bottom lip, and she gladly let him in.

Their tongues collided, recognizing each other and danced, twirled, and jumped around each other, tasting each other.

Anya moved her hips on Artie's hardened manhood, causing him groan and grip her harder.

Artie pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I need to feel your skin against mine."

This was a message and she knew what he wanted, so she sat up and let Artie take off her bra.

She stood on her knees and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his boxers, his erection popping out proudly.

"Someone's ready, I see," she whispered as she pressed her body against his once more, feeling his heat sap into her own body.

She was hiding her breasts from him in his chest so he could fulfill his own fantasies.

He flipped them over, taking the dominate position.

He kissed her neck, her beasts, collarbone, and stomach all the way down to where her panties were.

She moaned in pleasure as he gently massaged her over the cloth to relax her. He knew when they had sex for the first time that she needed to be relaxed, to make her feel ready, but mostly to hear her moan out his name.

"Oh, yes, Artie, Yes!" she gasped as pushed his hand harder into her, massaging her, feeling her wetness.

His erection was throbbing painfully now but he wanted her to beg. He removed his hands and pressed his bulging erection over her womanhood, over the cloth. "See what you do to me?"

She moaned and automatically pushed herself down, not remembering she was still in her panties.

Whenever Artie wanted to make love to her, something inside him awakened, something he never knew he was capable of.

Like the time he followed her into the forest.

_Flashback_

_"It's beautiful." I said I got closer to her and this time, she didn't move. She didn't reply back. I could feel her warmth leaving her body and going into mine._

_"You know…" I began and I hadn't realized that I was holding her hand. When did I do that? She pulled away hastily._

_"I think you're very beautiful." She blushed madly and looked away. What the hell was wrong with me? I never would have said this on my own accord. I didn't think.. It was like something inside me was waking up and was making me feel something brave and bold._

_I should be scared but I'm not and I don't know why._

_"Oh…um…thanks…I guess." She said, struggling for her words._

_I slowly walked up to her, yelling at myself to stop but I couldn't. She moved back._

_"W-what are you doing?" I didn't feel fear, heck I should be, I mean, she could kill me if she wanted with her bare hands. But I wasn't scared I felt brave, bold and I liked it._

_Then what I said next shocked me._

_"You should stop backing away. I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. What the heck? Why am I saying this? I know I can't hurt her but I also know I shouldn't tell her what to do, the way she acted was enough warning._

_"S-stop or I'll hurt you."_

_"No, you won't. I trust you." She stopped. Oh, god. What am I saying? I know you won't hurt me. How the heck was I suppose to know she wasn't going to hurt me. She could kill me on the spot with hands behind her back, but I should be drowning in fear like I always was but I couldn't. I just felt strong, and bold._

_I slowly grabbed her hands and felt the electricity go through me and the tingle and heat that accompanied it._

_"You feel that don't you? I feel it too." I said and then I pulled her closer. God, why can't I stop?_

_I slowly wrapped an arm around her waist with newfound confidence, surprised at how familiar this felt._

_"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I know you won't hurt me." I murmured softly. How could I be so sure that she won't hurt me? What am I even saying? This is nothing like me, nothing at all._

_I was still holding her hand and I slowly placed a kiss on her cheek, then her neck and down her collarbone._

_I touched her face with our hands entwined and smiled. I leaned in slowly and my heart started to hammer in my chest. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and I felt a little dizzy when I pulled away. That kiss was intoxicating. It was like 4th of July, New Year's Eve and Christmas fireworks all together._

_Her eyes were slightly draped and I couldn't help but wonder if she felt that too._

_But what shocked me the most was what she did next. She moved my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me._

_At first, it was soft but then she started to give more passion into the kiss and I tightened my arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go, never wanting this feeling to go away._

_She pushed her body against my own._

_I started to push her slowly, instinct taking over._

_One of my arms left her waist and trailed the sides of her body and down her leg. My hand grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up slowly._

_I rested her leg on my waist and left my hand on her thigh. We pulled away from the kiss for air. I quickly kissed her neck, down her jaw, and on her collarbone. I kissed her lips again and she tightened her grip on me._

_"Artie." She said in between kisses._

_"Mmm." I said. I was too busy kissing her to pay attention_

_"It's getting hot." she said._

_"Then, let's take off this top…"What the heck did I just say? When I'm kissing her being with her like this, it makes me act like someone totally different, more bolder and for once I'm actually liking it._

_I placed one of my hands under her top and trailed upwards. I removed my hand from her leg and went to her back to pull the string._

_She pushed me away_

_"W-we shouldn't. It's almost night time. We should get going." She said as she lowered her leg._

_"Alright, but does this mean we're…you know…" I asked, my mind was fuzzy and I felt weird._

_"I-I-I don't know. I need to think. I'm sorry. I need time." she said._

_"Alright, I won't rush you and I'm willing to wait." I winked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead and left._

_What the heck was wrong with me? That wasn't me at all but I also liked how I felt. I liked how I was in control for the first time._

_Flashback ends._

He knew he shouldn't have but he did. He knew she could break him into pieces if he ventured to close but something inside him wasn't scared. He was feeling confident.

Artie kissed her neck harder and bit her, causing her to grasp his shoulder tightly and moan in his ear, which caused him to groan.

She didn't know that he was capable of this, turning her on so much, that it was pure pleasurable torture.

Artie had muscles that were just right, thank to his Aunt Lillian training. She touched his shoulders, down his chest, back up again, causing him to groan and push his erection on to her, their hips matching perfectly.

"Oh, yes, Anya, come on…" he whispered urgently in her ear as he used his other hand to pull her panties down.

As he flung it off, he leaned down and captured her lips again hungrily, she reacting to his kiss.

He pulled back and kissed her neck again. His hand skimming over her breasts as she arched her back to give him more access.

He gingerly touched her hardened nipples, squeezing gently then thumbing her nipples.

She moaned over and over as he squeezed, pulled and tweaked her nipple.

Gently, he leaned down, licked and sucked.

"OH, god, Artie…" she couldn't speak, she was too aroused.

She turned her head as Artie switched attention on her breasts, saw a face in the window, blinked, momentarily forgetting that Artie was kissing her neck.

Did she imagine it or was someone watching?

"Artie.." she whispered, wanting to tell him about the face but he, however, was too focused on pleasing her. She was about to tell him when she felt his erection touch her opening, causing her to forget and grip Artie by his neck.

Artie knew it was time and touched her opening gently; she knew what he was signaling and quickly took off his boxers.

She kissed his neck, shoulders as he teased her opening by letting his tip touch her. He groaned and felt how wet she was.

"Please…just…" it was torture for her but he didn't let her finish as he kissed her harder again. He could feel her moving her hip down so his erection could go inside but he kept pulling out.

"Please…Artie…" she whimpered, desperately wanting to have him in her.

"Say..it.." he was fighting the urge to plunge into her. "Say it…beg…"

"Oh, god…Artie…please! I need you in me! Please! Just fuck me…" he wasn't surprised by her profanity, if anything it aroused him more.

He positioned between her thighs, gently nudging them wider,his legs, elbows and kees bearing all of his weight.

They kissed as his hips moved closer and gently inserted him inside her.

They both gasped and moaned as he pushed inside her more.

She clutched the bed sheet and arched her back as he set a pace, pushing in and out of her.

She was grinding her hips with him inside and it felt so good to the both of them.

He moaned as he continued to felt her walls contracting around him, squeezing him with the perfect amount of pressure he oh so required.

"Faster…harder…" she begged while Artie placed his hands on her hip, thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

She was openly moaning, yelling out his name.

Artie realized he lost his rhythm, pulling himself almost completely out and ramming back into her with so much force, she was pushed up and down against the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched desperately his neck, kissing his jaw and nibbling his ear.

"Oh, god Anya, so, tight…" he groaned as they rocked harder into each other. They were kissing fiercely now and he grinded relentlessly into him, their moans intensifying.

They shuddered and shivered as they were near their end. She was screaming now, with Artie moaning alongside her.

"So, close…" he said as he picked up his pace, going faster and faster.

Her wall tightened and she released with Artie right after her. She felt him fill her up, her own juices coating him.

He fell forward, careful not to crush her.

He was still inside and waited until she released her grip on him.

He pulled out gently, placing kisses on her neck and settled beside her in bed. He covered them up with the covers and pulled her against him, her breasts touching his chest,

Instinctively, she curled against and him and snuggled her head in his neck.

"I love you, Anya," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

"I love you, too" she whispered, falling asleep quickly, dreaming about him.

He felt her relax and hugged her, falling asleep, making sure she was beside him.


	3. Stranger

**Sorry for not updating but i've been trying to finish all my stories before i start on new ones. Hopefully I can update sooner on this story. Thankz for bearing with me!**

* * *

><p>The man saw how the king made the woman scream with pleasure.<p>

He saw how she begged to have him inside her, her beautiful naked body glistening with sweat.

The man wanted to tear his gaze away from the scene but couldn't.

He eyes were glued on the sweaty and moaning couple.

He wanted to be the one making her scream out in pure ecstasy.

He looked until she turned her face to the window. Her eyes locked on his.

His heart pounded and immediately he pulled back and hid under the window.

"Artie..." He heard her raspy whisper.

His heart pounded away.

Was she going to tell him?

He heard her moan and the image of the king on top of her was too much to think about without wanting to rip the king away from her and kill him.

He didn't risk looking in the window again for fear that she would see him again.

He didn't want to be caught.

He sat under the window, his brown hair falling into his chocolate eyes.

"Please…just…" It was torture for him to know she was begging the king for pleasure when it was he who wanted to be the one making her beg.

"Please...Artie..." The man was filled with an anger that blinded him as he heard her say the king's name.

He wanted to be the king. Not Artie.

_He_ wanted to be the one ruling over with the woman he lusted from afar.

"Say..it.." He heard the king say, his voice thick with lust. "Say it…beg…"

It sickened him and his fists curled.

"Oh, god…Artie…please! I need you in me! Please! Just fuck me…"

The man groaned as he heard the king and his wife gasp and moan with the bed banging on the walls.

He wanted to rip the image apart that burned his mind.

He imagined having Anya underneath him, her body pressed against his, lips touching his, hands roaming his chest and raking his back as he plunged into her over and over again.

He felt his pants tighten and he looked down to see his erection sticking out.

He couldn't keep this up.

He needed the fairy godmother to help him.

He wanted Anya to be his.

He wanted to make love to her; he wanted to make her happy.

He wanted her and he was going to get her.

All he needed was to call upon the spirit of the fairy godmother so she could help him.

He needed to kidnap the king, take over his identity, and make Anya his.

He wanted to be the ruler of Far, Far away.

With the help of the fairy godmother, he was going to get it.

He realized that it was suddenly quiet and he took a risk to peek in the window.

The king and his wife were covered in blankets, snuggled together, quickly falling asleep.

His body grew hot with jealousy.

Anya should be pressed up against _him,_ not the king.

But he swallowed his jealousy with satisfaction.

Because soon, very soon, the kingdom of Far, Far away will be his along with Anya.

The king would not be able to stop him.

"Enjoy her while you can because soon I will be the one holding her."

With one final look, he left.


	4. Interruption

Anya and Artie are having the best time of their lives at their honeymoon.

Each day, they grow closer than before.

They discover new things around the house they're in.

They've go on picnics in their swimming clothes.

Artie is a meat lover and he always likes having meat with him whenever they go out and explore.

But usually, the meat is never completely eaten because Anya yanks the meat from his hands and jumps on him.

They roll around in the sand, kissing each other passionately even when they stop rolling in the sand with her lying on top of him.

They go for swims where it always ends up in a make out session.

They walk together in the forest, admiring the serene and quiet scene in front of them.

They watch the sunsets together.

They shower together although it ends up with them making love in the bath tub.

They talk and spend all their time together.

They make love every night when they come back to their cottage.

They never want the feeling of complete devotion to each other to ever end.

But unfortunately, their honeymoon is cut short when the royal messengers knocked on their door early one morning.

They frown because they specifically said that they didn't want to be interrupted.

When they open the door, a blaring of horns announces the messenger's arrival as he walks between the man made aisles.

When the royal messenger reaches them, he opens a paper and starts to read.

_"Dear King Arthur and Queen Anya. I hope that you are enjoying your honeymoon and each other. Normally, I would never bother you at your honeymoon but the kingdom wants a wedding ball in order to celebrate your marriage. I believe it is a wonderful idea since your wedding was private. But now the kingdom can celebrate your wedding and share your joy. I've sent the royal carriage and driver to fetch you. Please come right away to attend the matters. Yours truly, Former Queen of Far Far Away a.k.a Aunt Lillian._"


	5. Convincing

"She's pulling us away from our honeymoon for a fucking ball?" Anya yells as she paces the room.

Artie was waiting for her to calm down because he knew from experience that when she was angry, she wasn't going to listen.

He told the royal driver to wait until he could convince his wife to go with him.

"I mean, we specifically said that we didn't want to be interrupted unless it was a dire emergency that required your attention!"

"Anya..."

"But no, she interrupts us for a damn wedding ball. A fucking wedding ball and I don't even like going to balls. This was suppose to our honeymoon!"

"Anya..."

"Why can't anyone understand that we need time alone, away from the royal duties."

"Anya..."

"But _no_, no one seems to understand that. The kingdom wants a wedding ball to celebrate our wedding. Couldn't they wait a few more days?"

"Anya!"

"What?" She yells, turning to face him.

He walks up to her and gently places his hands on her arms.

"I don't like this either. I know how much this honeymoon means to you. I know you didn't want to be interrupted but we can't deny the kingdom their wishes. It's our duty." Artie said calmly to his angry wife.

He didn't like it either but he was King and a King has to fulfill his duties whether he liked them or not.

Sometimes he wished he didn't have to be interrupted for every little thing simply because he was king but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not going." She says as she shakes his arms off and walks to the window, crossing her arms angrily.

"Anya..." he whispers softly.

She was really upset and he understood why.

She doesn't answer, instead she looks the other way, completely ignoring him.

He smiles at her.

She always was one for being a little childish when she didn't want to talk to him.

She'd ignore him and give him the silent treatment like a little girl.

He thought it was cute.

But he also knows how to tame her.

So, he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her front.

She's stiff so he tilts his head so his lips are close to touching her neck, his breath tickling her neck.

"You look cute when you're mad." He whispers.

She shivers slightly but doesn't move.

"Well then I'm about to get real adorable."

He chuckles, his breath tickling her.

He feels her tighten her arms around her chest.

He knows she's struggling.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here." She says.

"Too bad," He whispers in ear. "I wanted you to come with me so you can...distract me."

He's trailing soft, gentle kisses down her neck and stops at her pulse point.

Her weakness.

She's shaking now and he can hear breathing hard but she still doesn't uncross her arms.

He takes it up a notch.

He kisses her pulse point.

He kisses it again. And again. And again. And again.

"Your pulse is racing," he murmurs against her neck.

She breathing hard and shaking but she _still_ doesn't uncross her arms.

She's stubborn.

He tries another tactic.

He moves so he's in front of her.

She's trembling hard but refuses to give in.

He chuckles again and leans into her ear and whispers. "You can't stay like that forever."

She doesn't say anything but turns her head.

He pushes his body against hers but she steps back.

He smiles mischievously as he sees his opportunity and continues walking towards her.

She keeps stepping back until her back touches the wall.

She swears under her breath and before she can move, Artie presses his body against hers, squishing her between the wall and him.

"Stop," she says looking him in the eye but Artie can see a very faint trace of desire in her eyes.

"Are you going to come with me back to Far, Far Away for the wedding ball?"

She narrows her eyes at him and turns her head.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He whispers against her ear, his hands going under her lace up top.

She sucks in a breath but refuses to give in.

Artie smiles and kisses her neck, jaw, cheek, the side of her mouth.

He hears a faint moan escape from her lips.

His hands go up higher, touching her ribs and she softens ever so slightly before she stiffens again.

He's got her.

He brushes his lips over hers but she's not kissing him back.

He hands go down and grips her butt, pressing her into him and that's when she loses it.

She moans and locks her arm around his neck, pulling him tighter.

She kisses him back passionately as she feels his hand grab her thigh and place her leg on his hip.

She moans as she feel his hardness pressing into her.

When they pull away, he smiles at her.

"Not one word or I'll break your arms." She threatens.

He presses into her and she bites her lips when she feels him pressing into a spot so sweet.

"I knew you couldn't hold out for long." He whispers as he kisses her neck.

She looks at him when he pulls back.

"You owe me big time for this." She says seriously.

He kisses her lightly before pulling away from her.

"Oh believe me, I will."


	6. Return

"Welcome back!"

Anya cringes as she sees Lillian hug Artie in her excited voice.

"Hi, Aunt Lillian." He answers as he hugs her back.

"Anya, how are you? How was your honeymoon?"

_I'm angry and upset. Our honeymoon was going great until you interrupted us for a fucking ball._

That's was what she wanted to say but the warning look Artie was shooting her and the beaming smile Lillian was wearing, she didn't say it.

"I'm fine. Really...excited." she forced that words out of her mind.

"Wonderful! Now, we must prepare for the wedding ball. It's only a few days away and we want the kingdom to remember this as the ball of the century." Lillian walked away and continued talking.

Anya sighs loudly.

"Easy girl. I don't want you exploding." Artie says as he hugs her from behind.

She sighs again and turns around to hug his waist.

He kisses her hair and lifts up her face.

"Promise me you'll behave until the ball." He asks softly, gently.

She smiles and feigns surprise.

"Artie, do you actually believe I won't behave myself?"

He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Anya, I know you. You hurt people when you're angry."

"No, I don't."

"You don't?" His voice playful.

"Nope."

"The cook."

She smiles at the memory.

She was fuming the whole day because she had to sit through a grueling meeting with Artie and the other kings.

She specifically told the cook that she wanted no salt on her hazelnut soup.

But the cook added salt anyways. So, she grabbed the soup and tossed it at the cook, yellling at him that he didn't listen to her order of no salt.

The cook was flustered as she continued to yell at him.

She knew she was overreacting but she was frustrated all day and that was all it took to let her anger explode.

She stormed out of the room and locked herself in her room until Artie came up and talked to her.

Artie made her apologize to the cook the next day which was something she hated.

"I was mad that day."

"The gardener. You broke his garden shears."

"He cut the roses. They were my favorite!" She countered.

"It was his first day!"

She blew out a breath. Granted, she had accidents with the workers at the castle.

They were little things, though. Hardly anything to be worked up about.

"I just want you to behave yourself. Someone always gets hurts. And that someone is the guards."

Okay, sometimes the guards had to break her apart from one of the workers who pissed her off.

More than she could count.

The guards were actually worried when they _weren't_ called upon to rip Anya off of someone.

"Anya," he whispers and grabs her hand kissing her knuckles before placing his own hand over hers.

"Just be good."

She sighed again.

Artie was the only one who could control her.

"I promise I'll behave but if I'm forced to try out dresses for the ball I can guarantee that there will be blood and it will _not_ be my own."

He chuckles and kisses her tenderly.

"That's all I ask." He says before ruffling her hair.

She turns around and feels Artie smack her butt, _hard._

"Ow!" She yells grabbing her butt.

"Remember, behave yourself and you'll be rewarded lovingly."

She glares at him.

"I hate you."

"You weren't saying that at our honeymoon."

"I was momentarily distracted." She says before running off to find the one person who she trusted completely.

Her servant, Joanne.


	7. Mole

"Thank you, fairy godmother. I will be forever in your debt." The man said as he took the red heart shaped vial and the blue shaped vial from the fairy godmother who was starting to fade.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." The fairy godmother said impatiently waving him off. "Make sure she drinks the potion so she falls in love with the first man she kisses."

Her spirit was starting to fade.

The man bowed.

"Yes, fairy godmother."

"Now shoo, I have potions to make on the other side." And with that she poofed away.

The man tucked the vial in his armor and thanked the witch who helped him create a spell to bring back the fairy godmother.

His plan was ready.

And he also had someone in the castle giving him daily details of what was happening.

The wedding ball was just 5 days away and he had the potion to make him look like the king and the other to make Anya fall in love with him.

But he wasn't going to use the potion unless it was called for.

He wanted to win her heart by pretending to be someone she loved.

As he walked out into the pouring rain, he walked into an alley where his mole would be waiting.

It was late around midnight so no one would see what was happening right under their noses.

"Joanne?" He whispered.

He heard soft footsteps and a figure walked up to him.

He smiled at the girl.

She was young, in her teens and was quite beautiful.

She had dark flowing hair with brown eyes.

Her skin was white and flawless.

Her lips were pink and full.

Her body was curving out, making her look like a woman rather than a girl.

"Yes, I'm here." She whispered.

He didn't see the look of guilt in her eyes in the dark alley.

"Any news on my beloved?" He asked.

"No, my lord. They have just gotten back but tomorrow they will start the invitations and prepare the castle for the wedding ball."

He listened to every word.

"What is she wearing tonight?"

He also needed to know her habits and clothing so she wouldn't suspect anything wrong.

"I-I don't know." She said softly.

"You're her servant, are you not? You should know what she wears."

"Yes but the king ordered that no one changed her because of the incident that happened a few years ago."

The man thought about the fight Anya had put up with one of her servants that dressed her and the servant ended up in the infirmary for small injuries.

Anya was feisty and he liked it.

He wondered how feisty she was going to be in bed with him.

"Joanne, give this note to the former queen. Do not read what is inside. I will meet you here tomorrow at the same time. Do you understand?"

Joanne was quiet.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"You're awfully quiet today, are you regretting helping me win the heart of the maiden who sleeps with the king."

She didn't answer.

"You have no choice. If you betray me, I will tell the king what you did and he will have your head."

"Please! No! I had no choice!" She yelled desperately.

"I gave you your job and hid your crime. Now, you must help me. Without me, you wouldn't be here."

"I-I know." She whispered.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." He gave her the note and she took it and hid it in her pocket.

All he had to do now was wait for the king to leave his wife alone for him to make his move.

Joanne didn't move.

The man looked at her and desire rushed through him.

He needed to get rid of his urges of wanting Anya so badly.

So, he pushed Joanne onto the wet dirty ground.

"Before you go..." He growls, taking off her clothes and pulling down his pants.

She was crying softly.

She hated this, she hated him, she hated what she did, she hated herself.

For almost three years now, she was giving information to him about Anya and Artie.

She didn't want to.

Anya was kind once her wall was broken through.

Anya only trusted her with everything and it made her stomach twist with guilt.

She didn't want to do this but she had no choice.

She didn't want to die for her crime.

When the man plunged into her, she bit down her tongue.

This was going to end in 5 days and then she will be free.


	8. Together

He's in bed, waiting for Anya to come out of the bathroom.

He's been busy today.

He had to write out invitations and look over things that required his attention.

It was tiring and he just wanted to be with Anya, in their bed, sleeping together.

It was midnight and he was just wearing boxers.

"Honey?"

"Yeah," he answers as he sits up in bed, the covers covering him.

She comes out wearing a short simple mid thigh night gown.

It's see through and he can see her body.

He wants to take off her bra and underwear.

But he shakes that thought out when he sees the look on her face.

"Do you think that Joanne seems a bit...paranoid?"

He frowns.

He doesn't see Joanne a lot.

He doesn't see Anya's servants a lot.

She turns off the light and climbs into bed.

Artie pulls back the covers as she does so and wraps it around them as they snuggle close to each other.

He's feeling better by simply having her in his arms.

"I haven't seen Joanne lately so I'm not sure." He says softly, tucking her head under his chin.

"I mean, she's always so happy but today she looked almost...guilty. I asked her what's wrong but she said it was nothing. I looked for her before I came but no one's seen her."

Artie hugs her tightly and she wraps her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're right." She whispers as she looks up at him.

"Did you do anything today?" He asks, kissing her forehead.

She groans. "All day we've been looking at dresses for the wedding ball. Who knew they were so much? I think you'll become a widow tomorrow because I'll die if I have to look at more dresses."

He laughs softly and places his hand on her thigh.

"You won't die. Besides, I want to show you off in your best. I want the world to lose their breath when they see you. I want the whole world know that you're my wife." He says, moving his hand to her waist.

She blushes. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe, but I don't care as long as I have you."

"You always know what to say." She whispers, placing a hand on his chest.

"It's my job."

They kiss. It's a sweet. A comfort.

They pull away and he places his forehead against hers.

"I like that I can still make you blush."

"You know I hate it when I blush."

"You know, I think you;re adorable with those pink cheeks."

She hides her face in his chest.

They're quiet, except for the pitter patter of the rain and the distant thunder.

"I like storms." She whispers softly when she looks up at him.

He's propped up one elbow and his other hand is caressing her thigh.

"And why is that?" He whispers, leaning close to her face so that he's a mere breath away.

"Because," she says, her hand going to the edge of the his boxers. "No one can hear us satisfy our fantasies."

He looks at her and smiles.

Gently, he climbs over her, her head pressing into the pillows.

She smiles. "You know."

He kisses her hungrily. "I always know what you want." He whispers before placing his hand on her thigh and starts to go up...


	9. Goodbye

"Can't you reschedule or cancel or something? We literally just go back. This is our second day back and the wedding ball is only 4 days away." She said angrily to Artie.

She was outside of the castle with her servant Joanne and Artie.

The servants were placing his luggage into the carriage.

She was very upset.

They didn't even have 48 hours of having returned!

"Unfortunately, no. The letter was urgent. I really have to go. This is the only time the king has time to see me."

Anya huffed and swore under her breath.

This was a disaster. Artie was going to be gone and she was going to be stuck at the castle, attending to the details of the ball.

"It's not fair! We just got back." She had tears in her eyes but she blinked them back.

She saw the regret and pain in his eyes.

"I'll be back in 3 days time. I'll be back in time for the wedding."

"But we were suppose to go together to pick out your outfit." She whispers softly.

"Oh, Anya..." he whispers, walking to her and taking her in his arms.

"I don't want you to go." She begs softly into his chest, hugging his waist.

"I don't want to either, babe. But I literally have no choice." He whispers into her hair as he rubs her back.

They stay like that for a while until the servants call out to Artie, saying that his carriage was ready.

He just nods.

"Don't go," she whispers into the warmth of his chest, tears falling down her cheeks. "What if something happens to you on the road? What if you get hurt?"

She pulls back and looks up at him.

"Shh," he whispers, cupping her face with his hands, his thumbs cleaning away her tears. "I'll be okay. I'll come back to you."

He kisses her gently.

"I'll miss you." She whispers when he pulled away.

Her heart is heavy with longing.

"I'll miss you more." He whispers back. "I love you so much, Anya."

"I love you more, Artie." She whispers.

"Your majesty! The carriage awaits!" The driver yells.

Artie sighs loudly and looked into his wife's eyes.

Cupping her face between his hands, he pulls her face to his, kissing her passionately.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing urgently against him, trying to get what she could before he left.

Their kiss had so much steam, everyone who was watching believed sparks were going to ignite from the intensity of the kiss.

When they pull away, they were breathless.

"Be careful," she whispers as she hugs him good-bye.

"Promise you'll behave?" He asks.

She smiles. "Promise."

"That's my girl." He says, hugging her tightly.

He kisses her one last time before letting her go and walks to the carriage.

Anya was waving at him until she could no longer see him or the carriage.

"Your Highness, we should get back." Joanne said softly.

Anya doesn't notice the regret in her voice.

She was too focused on Artie and his journey.

"Sure Joanne. Artie will be back in time for the wedding. In the meantime, let's get ready." Anya said turning to smile at Joanne.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, your Highness. I'm just...tired."

Anya frowned slightly but didn't question her any further.


	10. Danger

The man waited patiently for the carriage to come.

If they followed the schedule, the king's carriage would be arriving in a few minutes.

The man was anxious as he hid in the trees.

In a few hours, he would take over the place of the king and make Anya his.

He was so close now and any minute now, he was going to be king and have the woman he was obsessed with next to him.

He had everything planned.

He would kill the driver, kidnap the king and if the king put up a fight, he will knock him unconscious.

When he was unconscious, all he would need is one drop of the king's blood to mix into the potion so that he could look like the king.

And to torture the king more, he will create a spell to allow the king to see what was happening at the kingdom.

The man heard rumbling and neighing and he turned to see the royal carriage that carried the king inside

This was it.

He stepped out...


	11. Betrayal

When Artie awoke, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he felt groggy and disoriented.

When he lifted his head, his body felt sore.

But when he tried to rub his head, his hands didn't move.

He moved his hands again, he looked down to see they were tied down by rope and so were his ankles.

He struggled against his binds but it was useless.

What happened?

How did he get here?

But most importantly, _what_ was he doing here?

He looked around his surroundings.

It didn't have much light but enough to make out where he was.

He seemed to be in a barn based on the hay and wooden walls.

It smelled of animal manure.

"Hello?" He yelled.

Not a noise.

He tried to remember what had happened.

He left the castle for a meeting, kissed Anya goodbye, got into his carriage and...

That was it.

He couldn't remember anything else.

When he tried, his head started to pound.

"I hope you are well, your Highness."

Artie froze and saw a shadow move closer to him.

"Who are you?" He asked fearfully.

The shadow moved closer to him.

"Who are you?" Artie asked again as his heart started to pound.

"Release me at once or you will go to the dungeon for kidnapping the king." He threatened but the shadow laughed.

"You were always the dramatic one, Artie."

There was something familiar about that voice.

It tickled his memory but he couldn't place the voice with someone he knew.

"What do you want?"

The shadow laughed again.

"Two things really. But I'm wondering if you remember me, considering how many times I used you as a practice dummy for our jousting."

Something clicked in Artie's mind at what the shadow said.

Back in Worcestershire, he was always picked on by the entire school and chasing after Guin.

The only person who used him for their jousting practice was...

"Lancelot?"

"Ding-ding-ding! You're not completely a moron, are you?"

It was then that he stepped out.

Lancelot was wearing an armor suit with a cape.

His brown hair reached his shoulders.

His eyes showed resentment.

"What do you want?" Artie asked as he got over his shock.

Lancelot laughed again.

"You still haven't figured out? And you're the damn king. A waste of time if you ask me. But no worries, the kingdom will have a new king."

It took Artie a while to understand what Lancelot was saying.

"You'll never be king." Artie said angrily.

"_That_ is where you're wrong, Artie." Lancelot said as he walked around him.

"You see, I have something that will make me king and no one will know the difference."

Lancelot snapped his fingers and a small figure stepped out.

The air was knocked out of him as he realized who it was.

"Joanne?" He asked, surprised and shocked and hurt.

She cast her gaze downwards.

"Give me the potion!" He demanded.

Joanne slowly walked up to him, bowing before Lancelot and stepping back slightly.

"Why? Why Joanne? How can you do this?"

"I'm sorry. I had no choice." She whispered.

Artie could hear the apology in her voice and the regret.

"There's always a choice, Joanne."

She stood quietly, looking anywhere but at him and said nothing.

"You trust the wrong people, Artie. Unbefitting for a king really. You shouldn't have been king at all. Out of everyone from Worcestershire, you were chosen."

"What do you want from me? What can you possibly gain from kidnapping me? The kingdom will know of my disappearance if I'm not back. _Especially_ my wife."

When he spoke of his wife, he felt an ache at his chest and already he missed her.

"I have a lot to gain from this. No one will be the wiser. No one will know of your disappeance because _I_ will take your place."

Artie couldn't help but laugh at the sheer craziness of his words.

He couldn't possibly take his place.

"You can't possibly fool the kingdom. You look nothing like me and even if you could, which I highly doubt, people are going to notice the differences." Artie said truthfully without hesitation.

"People change, Artie. Even the king."

Artie rolled his eyes. "You may fool the guards and my servants but not my wife."

Lancelot smiled crookedly at him that sent a small sliver of fear in his body.

"You see, Arthur." He began walking around him again.

Artie hated his full name.

"I've been following you since you've become king. Studying you, watching you, learning about you. I was a patient man. I studied about potions and elixirs, trying to find a way to be king when it hit me. The fairy godmother had infinite wisdom on potions but unfortunately she was killed. But I had a way. I asked a witch to help me contact her spirit and she gave me this." He pulled out two vials. One red and one blue.

"This," he said, shaking the blue one. "Changes my appearance to whoever I want and this one lets any woman fall in love with the man she kisses before midnight."

Artie was confused at first but when his mind had started to put the piece together, hot anger surged through me.

"You'll never get away with this. I'll make sure your head is on a silver platter!" Artie struggled against the rope but it cut into his skin painfully.

"I don't need your cooperation. I just need a drop of your blood which I'll get it with or without your help."

"Bastard! I'll kill you myself before I even let you get a drop of my blood."

Lancelot laughed. It boomed and resonated around the wooden walls.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

Without a word, Lancelot took out a small dagger, cut into Artie's arm and let the blood ease out of his skin.

"Ow!" Artie said when the sharp pain of the dagger cut into his skin.

Lancelot opened the blue bottle and captured a drop of his blood and close the bottle, shaking it so the blood could mix in with the potion.

"See, now was that so hard?"

Artie stared at him angrily and spat at him.

Lancelot didn't flinch.

"My wife will figure you out."

"Not if Joanne is helping me. Joanne will convince her that everything will be fine. Won't you, Joanne?"

There was silence and Artie looked to see that Joanne was looking down, her body stiff.

"I said, won't you, Joanne?" Lancelot said darkly and Artie didn't miss the warning in his voice.

"Yes," she sad very softly that they didn't almost hear it.

"Speak up!"

"Yes, my lord." She said a little bit louder but it was still soft.

Why would she do this?

Why would she betray him and Anya?

Before he could ask these questions, Lancelot spoke up again.

"Now, Artie. Let's see if this potion works."

Without wasting a second, Lancelot opened the potion and drank it down in one sip.

Everyone waited anxiously for anything to happen.

In a few moments, Lancelot had started to glow blue and purple and it increased until Artie and Joanne had to look away.

When they felt the light dim down, they opened their eyes and gasped.

Instead of Lancelot, there stood a blue eyed, blonde haired man.

Every detail, every little thing right from the head down to the toe, looked exactly like Artie.

Lancelot could even say they were twins.

Artie was surprised that it had worked, shocked because it felt like he was staring at himself in a mirror and angry because once again, Lancelot could get away with this crime.

"Well, I must say, I hate this body and looks but no matter. If it means winning the heart of the queen..."

Immediately, anger washed over Artie and he yelled at him.

"You lay one hand on her, I swear I'll kill you. I give my word that I will kill you."

Lancelot laughed and wiped his eyes.

"The only difference is my voice but I'll pass it as a cold. No one will be the wiser."

Artie was pissed now.

Anya may or may not know the difference.

Lancelot looked exactly like him.

Down to the last molecule.

"I wonder how Anya will be when I claim as her my own in _your_ bed. She is quite the wild animal between the sheets is she not? I saw your honeymoon and believe me when I say I'll make her really scream."

Artie's anger turned into rage and he kicked and struggled against the binds, ignoring the pain.

No one laid a hand on his Anya and got away with it.

And no one got away with spying on them when they made love to each other.

No one!

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! You touch her and I will rip your heart with my bare hands."

"Kinda dark for you but eh," Lancelot shrugged. "I will, however give you the satisfaction of letting you see what is going on."

Lancelot turned and walked a few steps ahead of him and raised his hands.

He started reciting a spell over and over again until a curtain of glowing light appeared.

Lancelot dropped his hands as the curtain shifted to reveal a room, a room Artie knew very well.

Someone walked in and he saw Anya, dressed in her dress that she at least liked to wear.

It didn't hug her entire body. It hid her body but hugged her breasts.

It covered only the top of her shoulders, so it was a cap sleeve dress.

"This is happening as we speak." Lancelot said.

Artie yelled to her.

"Anya! Anya! Anya!"

"Imbecile, she cannot hear you." Lancelot replied and Artie noticed the hungry look in his eyes.

"I hope you're safe, Artie. I miss you." Anya whispered to no one in particular as she looks out the window.

She sighs and closes the window.

She climbs into bed, hugging her pillow and breathing in the pillow.

He noticed she was smelling his smell on the pillow.

"She'll be overjoyed to see me tomorrow. oh and the letter was fake, I wrote it. Pretty convincing, eh?"

Artie wrenched his gaze from his wife and looked at Lancelot with all the hate and anger he had in him.

"You will not get away with this! I will find a way to show who you really are! And I will kill you! I give you my word!" Artie threatened, shaking with the rage.

Lancelot had already walked to the door and opened it.

"Joanne will come every day at midnight to feed you. I'll be back to visit."

Lancelot motioned for Joanne to follow and she slowly walked to him.

"I can't believe you, Joanne. You betrayed your king and your queen. You won't get away with this either."

Joanne walked past without glancing his way, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll say hello to your wife for you." Lancelot yelled as he and Joanne walked out, locking him in.


	12. Rejection

In two days, her husband was going to come home.

In two days, she was going to be held in his arms and sleep peacefully.

But what she isn't looking forward to is the wedding ball.

She could live without it.

But no one seems to care.

Right now, she decided to wear a long sleeved red dress.

She has two likeable dresses.

One white and one red.

She liked them because one, Artie bought them for and two, they hugged her body softly.

She could move and breathe in them unlike the other dresses.

When she finishes dressing and washing herself, she walks around the halls of the castle.

Lillian was taking care of the details of the ball.

The front entrance had a banner that said _Welcome Newlyweds_.

Down into the patio of the castle were round tables filled with silver platter and a white cloth covering the tables.

Roses were set in the middle.

There was a stage with a piano for music.

She and Artie would descend down the stairs arm in arm as the kingdom screamed for their marriage.

She sighed.

That was a bit too much.

As she walked, she heard running footsteps coming towards her and she turned to see Joanne.

"Joanne? What's wrong?"

Joanne stopped in front of her and caught her breath.

"Your...highness..." Joanne said through gasps. "The...king...has returned."

"What?" Anya asked.

Artie was back?

So soon?

"The king has returned home early." Joanne said.

Anya frowned.

This was a bit weird.

Artie wasn't coming home for another two days.

"He's here? Artie is here?"

For a moment Joanne didn't speak and Anya thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Yes, he's here, looking for you."

"Anya!" She turned.

She heard someone call her name.

"Artie?" She said as she started to run down the hallways and look for him.

"Artie?" She yelled again as she ran down the stairs and ran out the door.

"Artie?"

"Your Highness?" One of the guards.

"Have any of you seen my husband?"

"Yes, he just went inside looking for you."

She ran back into the castle.

This was weird but she didn't think about it much because Artie was here.

"Artie?" She yelled, running up the stairs.

"Artie?" She yelled as she turned to the right to look after him.

"Anya." She stopped and turned around.

There he was, leaning casually on the window ledge.

She stopped running when she looked at him.

"Artie?" She asked as she slowly walked up to him.

Something was a bit..._off_ about him.

She couldn't help but frown as she she stepped closer to him.

It was Artie.

But she sensed something different about him but she couldn't figure it out.

"Aye, Anya. It is me."

It was his voice. It was too deep.

"What happened to your voice?" She asked cautiously.

Although his voice was different, something was nagging at her that this wasn't Artie.

But how could it not?

He was right here, in front of her and yet why wasn't she running to his arms like she always did?

Why did she feel something was off about him?

"I drank a potion to get rid of my headache and my voice changed."

"But, why are you here?" She asked.

She didn't have the urge to step closer to him.

Something wasn't right.

"The king cancelled the meeting and we came back. Something about attending to something of the utmost importance."

"Anya? Artie?" Aunt Lillian asked with Joanne in tow.

"Aunt Lillian! I just came back. The king cancelled the meeting."

Anya didn't like his voice. It was wrong.

She was still trying to figure out what was so different about Artie.

He still looked the same.

She was constantly frowning at him as he walked closer to her.

"Um, your voice is different, Artie." Lillian said, frowning also.

Joanne looked guilty.

"I took a potion to get rid of a headache and the result was my voice changing. It'll go away."

He turned and grabbed her hand.

It felt wrong.

His touch felt cold and lifeless.

Her body was rejecting him.

But why?

This was her husband.

She frowned when he wrapped his arms and she placed her head on his shoulder.

This felt weird.

Her body didn't like this at all.

It felt like she had goosebumps going all over her body.

There was no warmth, no tingle, no anything.

What was going on?

"Now, Aunt Lillian, I would like to be with my wife as we prepare for the ball."

He placed an arm around her waist and walked with her as they passed Aunt Lillian and Joanne.

Anya was still frowning.

Her body wanted to get away from him.

She was stepping away from him as far as she could, looking back at Joanne and Lillian but Artie pulled her closer.

She looked back at him with a confused expression.

Why was his touch so..._possesive_ and greedy?

Artie always held her gently, warmly, tenderly.

She didn't like this.

She didn't like this at all.


	13. Truths

Joanne was walking to the abandoned farmhouse on the day of the ball early in the afternoon.

She was feeding and taking care of Artie.

Lancelot had pulled down the image last night that had let Artie see what was happening at the castle.

She saw the pain and anger in his eyes as he looked at the images.

He didn't talk to her.

Joanne felt miserable as she looked at Anya and Lancelot interact together.

Anya wasn't happy.

She was constantly frowning at him and pushing him away when he tried to hold her or kiss her.

She didn't sleep with him.

She didn't want to.

Instead, she slept in Fiona's room by herself, locking the door.

Lancelot, on the other hand, looked at her hungrily and greedily.

He didn't care about the way she was acting towards him.

He was glad, in fact.

Anya wasn't speaking and wasn't herself.

Which was why Joanne couldn't go along with this anymore.

She loved Anya like a sister and she couldn't bear to see Anya so confused and unhappy.

As she walked into the abandoned farmhouse, she saw Artie sitting in his chair, wrists and ankles binded by ropes.

Lancelot was standing in front of him, arms crossed, stance angry as she walked past the king and towards Lancelot, who still looked like Artie.

"There had better be a good reason for asking to meet here on the day of the ball." Lancelot said.

She saw Artie's body tense with anger.

She saw that his wrists were bruised and covered in dried blood from where he struggled.

She spoke.

"Well, I'm afraid Anya isn't really warming up to you."

Artie chuckled softly but it was bitter.

"Told you my wife would notice something wasn't right."

Lancelot looked at him angrily before answering.

"Um, FYI, not my fault. I mean, how charming can I be when I have to pretend I'm him?" He whined as he pointed to Artie who looked angrily at him.

The real Artie had circles under his eyes and he looked tired.

"It's not my fault she's in love with a pathetic loser."

Artie scoffed.

"No, no, no. It's nobody's fault. Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off?" She asked as she walked around, trying to shake off some of the fear in her stomach.

"What?" He yelled angrily.

Artie looked surprised and confused.

"You can't force someone to fall in love."

Artie had a small smile on his lips before Lancelot laughed again.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Lancelot said, taking out the red potion. "Have Anya drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses which will be me."

Joanne took the bottle.

"You can't! She's mine!" Artie yelled as he struggled.

Lancelot ignored him.

"Um...no." she said

The bottle felt heavier than a boulder in her hands.

She couldn't do this anymore.

"No?" Lancelot questioned.

"I can't. I w-won't do it." She tried to sound brave but she tumbled over her tongue.

"Oh yes you will!" Lancelot threatened as he advanced on her. "If you remember, I helped you with getting your job and I can take it away just as easily. Is that what you want? Is it?"

She winced as he threatened her.

She feared for her life.

It wasn't her fault she had to steal the king's gold.

She needed money for herself.

She was alone and hungry and dirty.

She had no choice.

If the king knew, he was going to have her head.

"N-n-no." She said softly, giving into her fear.

"Good girl. Now, I have to go. I need to do my hair before the ball." And with that Lancelot left.

Joanne turned to the hurt and angry king.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." She said and meant it.


	14. Escape

Artie struggled and yelled and kicked as best as he could but it was hopeless.

The ropes held him.

He couldn't give up.

Today was the day of the ball and it was starting.

And Anya was under the pretense that he was with her.

The only thing that bought him some ease was that through the images, Anya was uncomfortable around Lancelot.

Although, Lancelot may look like him, it didn't mean the emotions and feelings that Anya and he had shared was there.

His wrists were screaming in pain and were bleeding.

It hurt so he settled for yelling.

He just had to get away and stop that kiss.

Anya needed him.

He didn't know how long he yelled until he heard a deep surly voice.

"Is anyone here?"

Artie knew someone was here and he wasted no time in yellling.

"Help! Help! I'm over here!"

He heard boots clacking against the floor and saw Puss.

"Your majesty? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the ball." Puss said as he stepped closer.

"It's not me. It's Lancelot. He used a potion to look like me. He's going to kiss Anya and make her fall in love with him and I need to stop the kiss."

"Ay-ya-ya. This is happening all over again. Hold still, your majesty."

In a flash, Puss had cut off the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"I was out an a errand when I heard you scream, your majesty. You need to have your wounds checked out."

Artie was rubbing his wrists to try to get some feeling into them.

He could worry about them later.

"There's no time. I need to stop that kiss."

Artie was already walking to the door.

"Wait, your majesty. I'll come with you. You're going to need a horse."

"Where am I going to get a horse?"

Puss just smiled his feline smile and replied. "Leave that to me."


	15. Feelings

"The abs are far and it's gluteus to the maximus here tonight at the Far, Far Away royal ball blowout! The coaches are lined up as the dream of the crop pours out of them like Mrs. Muffet's curds and sweets!"

Anya was up in a high tower of the castle, looking down at the commotion.

Artie was gone the whole day and everyone was busy preparing for the ball.

She, on the other hand, was anything but prepared.

Ever since Artie had come back, he was too different.

There wasn't any sign of the Artie she married.

He always looked at her like she was something to eat.

She was missing Artie more and more which was ridiculous because he was right here.

But the past days, Artie just wasn't...Artie.

She didn't want to be with him.

She'd find any excuse to be away from him.

She didn't even slept with him, in both senses.

She felt weird and rejected him when he was near her.

She avoided him and that made her feel sick.

This was her husband, her lover, her best friend.

But lately, he wasn't any of those things.

She missed him and wondered when her Artie will come back.


	16. Choice

Joanne was making cups of tea alone in the kitchen, her heart heavy with the guilt and regret she was feeling.

Slowly, she opened the bottle and held it.

This was it.

This was what it all came down to.

After everything the king and his wife had done for her, she was going to betray them.

Kill two birds with one stone.

Anya will fall in love with Lancelot.

Artie will lose his kingdom and his wife.

And Lancelot will be king.

Was this what she wanted?

To destroy a kingdom and a couple's happiness and love for the sake of her life?

She didn't know anymore.

Anya wasn't herself.

Neither was Artie.

It was almost as if Anya knew what was happening on a subconscious level and Artie, somehow, must sense it.

But she was terrified of having her head cut off for stealing gold from the king.

She always lived in fear and would probably die in fear.

She had no choice.

She poured the bottle into one of the cups and saw it form a red heart before it sank into the cup.

There was no going back.

She carried the tray up to the tower and knocked on the door.

"Your highness?" She asked.

She walked in and saw Anya looking out the window, her hands on the window sill, her posture sad and depressed.

"I thought I might find you here." Joanne put on a fake smile as she placed the tray on the window sill.

"How about a nice cup of tea before the ball?"

"I'm not going."

Joanne wasn't surprised.

She was expecting it.

But Lancelot was going to be waiting for her to kiss her so he could be king.

"The whole kingdom's turned out to celebrate your marriage."

"There's just one problem." Anya turned and Joanne saw her pain and longing in her eyes that nearly took her breath away. "That's not my husband. I mean, look at him."

Anya pointed and looked out the window with Joanne following her gaze.

There was Artie, more like Lancelot posing as Artie, waving, smiling and blowing kisses.

Everyone could see he loved the attention.

Joanne heart grew even heavier as she saw Lancelot waving and Anya looking at him, with no love in her hurt and confused eyes.

"Yes, he is a bit _different_." She said, looking back from the window and towards Anya, who was still looking out the window.

"But people change for the ones they love." She said, trying to cheer her up but the only thing that would cheer her up was Artie, the _real_ Artie.

"Change? He's completely lost his mind!" She yelled in short anger.

Joanne internally flinched at her short outburst of anger.

If Anya only knew the truth, she wouldn't be even remotelly angry...

"Why not come down to the ball? Give him another chance. I mean, you might find you like the new Artie." She said, trying to encourage her.

"But it's the old one I fell in love with, Joanne." Anya said, desperation laced in her voice. "I'd do anything to have him back."

Joanne knew Anya loved Artie. She missed him.

She missed the real him even if she didn't know.

Joanne was regretting this more and more.

Anya reached for a cup but Joanne stopped her because she was reaching for the wrong one.

"Uh, that's mine, your Highness. Decaf. You know me."

Wordlessly, Anya reached for the right one and drank it.

Joanne heart sank with each drop that Anya sipped.

But she believed she had no choice.

"Mmm. Thanks, Joanne."

Joanne nervously smiled, hoping, hoping that something good will come out of this.


	17. Ball

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting King Artie and his new wife, Anya!"

The crowd cheers.

Lancelot holds out his arm and Anya takes it.

She's dressed in a long sleeved white sequin gown with her hair curled.

Lancelot is dressed in white and gold.

He waves happily to the crowd and blows kisses in the air.

"Artie, what are you doing?" She whispers to him as they descend down the stairs.

"I'm just playing the part, Anya."

"Is that _glitter_ on your lips?" She asks him, shocked and confused and a little angry.

"Mmm." He rubs his lips together. "Cherry flavored. Want to taste?"

She's disgusted and angry at him.

"Ugh!" She yanks her arm away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She walks up the stairs angrily.

"But Muffin Cake..." Lancelot calls out then snaps his fingers to the woman on the stage with a glittery red dress.

The piano plays.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this song to Princess Anya and Prince Artie."

Anya stops and turns slowly around, the spotlight on her.

Lancelot has his hand held out to her.

"Anya, my princess. Will you honor me with a dance?" He pleads gently.

_(Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods)_

"Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!" The crowd chants and Anya slowly lets Lancelot grab her hand.

_(Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds.)_

Lancelot is leading her on the dance floor, his right arm around her waist, her left hand in his and her right hand on his shoulder.

He dances gracefully.

_(Isn't there a white Knight upon a fiery steed?)_

"Since when do you dance?" She asks as he leads them into circles.

"Anya, my dearest. If there's one thing I know is that love is full of surprises."

_(Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. Oh-oh! I need a hero)_

Artie is riding on a horse with Puss sitting behind him.

_(I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight)_

"Come on! Come on!" Artie is urging the horse faster and faster.

His hair and clothes are flapping as the horse picks up speed.

They're near the castle.

"Fire!"

The guards shoot a fire ball at Artie.

_(I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's got to be larger than life)_

Artie dodges the fireball.

"We can't let them stop us!" Artie yelled as he avoids the fireballs.

The horse is getting anxious and Artie urges the horse closer to the bridge.

_(Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasies. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me)_

Lancelot twirls and lets go of Anya. He grabs a rose and places it in his mouth.

He claps his hand as he steps closer to a confused and mildly interested Anya.

Joanne shamefully covers her face in her hand, shaking her head at the scene.

_(Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's going to take a Superman to sweep me off my feet)_

"They're closing the gate! We'll never make it to the gate in time with these fireballs!" Puss yells.

Artie is determined.

He's in danger of losing Anya.

He urges the horse faster.

"We'll make it!" Artie yells.

_(Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me)_

"Artie! We won't make it! It's too high!"

"Yes, we will!" Artie yells.

"Go!" The horse whinnies as he jumps.

_(Through the wind and chill and the rain and the storm and the blood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood)_

They make it and they continue riding into the castle.

Guards are blocking the entrance.

Artie commands the horse to jump over the guards.

They fly over the guards and Puss jumps down.

"Puss!" Artie stops the horse.

The guards are coming.

"Go! Go! Your lady needs you! Go!" Puss yells.

Artie relents and urges the horse to continue to ride.

_(Like a fire in my blood. Like a fire in my blood. Like a fire in my blood. Like a fire in my blood. Oh!)_

Lancelot dips Anya, spits the rose out onto the ground.

He leans down to kiss her but she picks up the rose and places it in her mouth.

She blinks up at him expectantly.

_(Hero)_

Artie is still riding the horse.

_(I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's got to be sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life)_

Artie sees the door.

Anya is a few feet away.

_(Oh, he's gotta be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from a fight. I need a hero)_

Lancelot dips Anya and the rose is gone.

He looks at her and leans down to kiss her.

She slightly raises her head, puckering her lips...

"Stop!"

They pull away and stand up as the doors fly open as a horse whinnies loudly as it runs down the stairs.

The crowd gasps.

"Hey you!" Artie yells as he jumps down from the horse.

Lancelot is pissed.

Joanne is shocked.

Anya is confused.

"Get the hell away from my wife!"

"Artie?" She asks.

She's confused.

Why are there two Artie's?

But somehow she knows.

The Artie near the horse is looking at her, pleading.

Her body is coming alive.

She has the urge to run into his arms.

"Anya," he whispers.

Hearing her voice, her body and soul recognize him.

This is _her_ Artie.

Lancelot growls and a huge light explodes from him.

When they open their eyes, it's not Artie.

It's Lancelot.

Then, it hits her.

She knows why her body was rejecting him.

It wasn't Artie.

It was never her Artie.

"You've taken the potion. You will be mine!" He yells.

What was he talking about?

What potion?

She's more confused than ever before.

Before she can react, Lancelot grabs her arms and kisses her.


	18. Failure

"No!" Artie yells as he falls to his knees.

He's too late.

It's done.

He's lost her.

His heart rips apart as he sees Lancelot pull away from Anya.

She's gone.

Artie looks up with hatred and anger.

Why wasn't he fast enough?

Why was he too late?

Why?

Anya blinks confusedly and looks at Lancelot.

Lancelot smiles and caresses her face with his fingers before pulling away.

She smiles at him and cups his face.

Artie couldn't bear to see this.

"Hi-ya!" Anya yells as she slams her forehead against his.

The crowd gasps.

Lancelot groans and falls backward unconscious.

She looks up to see Artie.

He stands up.

"Anya." He says as Anya walks over Lancelot.

"Artie." He holds out his arms and she walks into them.

They hug each tightly.

This time, there is warmth and tingle and love from him.

She hugs him tighter.

Her body relaxes into his body.

She and her body missed him.

She looks up at him and they smile.

"Artie, I don't understand." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Shh,"

He cups her face and kisses her. She melts into his kiss, her legs turning into jelly.

The spark and tingle was there, warming her.

This was the real Artie.

They pull away.

They smile.

"Joanne, you were suppose to give her the potion."

"I guess, I accidentally gave her the wrong tea." She says to Lancelot.

She's not afraid.

She couldn't come between Artie and Anya.

She grabbed the cup that Anya was suppose to drink with the potion.

Anya was in love with Artie and who was she to come in between them?

Lancelot growls and grabs a knife.

"Uh! I told you!"

Artie clutches Anya protectively to him, their arms around each other as Lancelot advances them.

"I told you! I will be king!" Lancelot runs towards them with the knife pointed at them.

Artie pushes Anya away from him hard and she falls to the ground away from him.

Artie braces himself for the knife to slice him.

"Artie!"

Joanne runs in between Lancelot and Artie.

"No!" She yells.

Lancelot runs the knife through Joanne.

They gasp.

His eyes widens as he looks down.

Joanne has stabbed him with a knife into his stomach.

He gasps in pain and lets go.

Joanne and Lancelot fall to the ground.

Artie is shocked.

"Joanne," Anya cries out as she gets up and runs to Joanne's dying body.

"Joanne," she whispers.

Joanne is losing too much blood and her face is pale, too pale.

Anya kneels and Artie kneels alongside her.

"I'm sorry..." Joanne breathes out.

"What?" Anya asks, tears in her eyes.

"I helped...Lancelot. I knew...the king was kidnapped." She sucks in a breath as her pain increases.

"I slipped...the potion...so you would fall in love...with Lancelot. I'm sorry..."

"Joanne, why?" Anya asks.

She feels hurt and betrayed because she trusted Joanne and yet, she helped with the whole plot.

"Forgive me..I had no choice...I stole gold from the...king...before I worked...I was afraid...to lose my life..."

"Oh, Joanne," Anya whispers.

Now she understood.

Anya did the same thing when she was younger before she met Artie.

She did things for fear of her life.

Joanne did the same.

"I understand Joanne. I understand. I did things because I was afraid of losing my life, too. It wasn't right. You betrayed us, your kingdom but I understand." Anya whispers.

Joanne sucks in a breath.

She's almost gone. She can see the light.

"Forgive me, your majesty's. I will pay my price...I am proud...of your love...for each other...I just wish...I could've found my...true love. I love you...like a family..."

"Joanne," Artie whispers.

"Forgive me..."

"I do. We forgive you." Anya whispers.

Joanne smiles weakly.

"Thank...you..." Joanne whispers, exhaling her last breath.


	19. Joined

Anya softly cries into Artie's chest as he holds her.

Guards come and take both dead bodies away.

Lillian comes over and places a hand on Artie's shoulder.

He looks up at her.

"Should we call it a night?"

"No," Anya whispers as she looks up.

Quiet tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's our wedding ball. We'll continue. It's what Joanne would have want. I have Artie, the _real_ Artie back and I want to celebrate my wedding ball with him."

She looks at him and Artie smiles.

"We'll continue."

"On it, boss!" Puss yells as he runs onto the stage.

"Hey!" He yells everyone looks towards the stage.

"Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?" Puss yells as he signals the band.

They start to play Viva la Vida loca.

Artie and Anya stand up.

Everyone is dancing and laughing, already forgetting the ordeal that happened.

Lillian moves away as Puss sings.

Anya looks down to see Artie's wrists.

She gasps.

"Artie! You're wrists!"

She gingerly touches them.

There are rope burns, bruises, and cuts.

Artie shrugs and pulls his wrists away.

"I'll worry about them later." He whispers.

"No, you'll get an infection. Come on," She starts to pull him. "We'll go to the infirmary and...Ah!"

Artie yanks her back and holds her tight against him.

"I'll go after the ball. They'll go away but you..."

He kisses her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks before kissing her lips.

When he pulls away, he smiles at her.

"I promise I'll go to the infirmary but right now, I want to hold you in my arms. I almost lost you today. I don't want it to happen again."

She smiles up at him and cups his face.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon. Nothing will break my love for you." She whispers.

His hands holds her hands that are cupping his face.

"I'll always save you, no matter what."

They lean and kiss each other sweetly, tenderly as they hug each other.


	20. Epilogue

They're in their room, around 2 in the morning.

The party finished a while ago but they stayed and talked about what happened.

They're feeling a lot of things but right now, right now, what they're feeling is complete and utter bliss.

"Artie, can you help me with my dress?" Anya asks as she stands in front of the mirror.

Artie walks over to her and slowly pulls down her dress.

He's kissing the back of her shoulders.

Her body is burning with desire and she quickly looks from the mirror to their bed.

She wants him.

He's trailing his fingers down her smooth naked back as he kisses her neck.

He's setting her on fire and she can feel his want behind her.

Her dress falls away into a pile at her feet.

She moans and leans back when Artie sucks on her neck and his hands are touching her breasts.

She can feel the cloth wrapped around his wrist but she doesn't care.

She wants him.

He's cupping her breast and she feels his want pressing against her back.

Instinctively, she presses her back into him and he groans.

His hands go down her stomach.

His lips are kissing her shoulders again.

His hands goes further down and pushes her into him.

They moan.

"Artie..." she can't even breath right.

She can't wait.

She turns around and whispers in his ear. "Complete our fantasies, Artie."

She takes off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and she in her underwear.

She pulls him into bed and he crawls over her.

No more words are spoken.

His hands roam her body and she's pressing up against him.

They continue touching and igniting each other with gasps and moans and groans.

When the final barrier of clothing is gone, he moves in her.

They've missed this. They've missed each other.

They _need _each other right now, more than ever.

They move in and out of each other.

Their feelings pour into each other as they move and hold each other desperately.

They've been through a lot.

They need each other.

They love each other.

When it is over and they're hugging each other with the covers over them, they slowly fall asleep, holding each other tightly, afraid the other might disappear.

They don't realize that Anya has been carrying life inside of her for a while.

But they will realize soon enough.

Their love has created an heir to the throne.


End file.
